


Date Night

by Sonamae



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Dates, Multi, Nonbinary Character, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: Sometimes you just want to sit around in your pajamas and kick your partners butt in video games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Dinosaur. Because Polyamorous Nonbinary Blanche is the only shit worth giving.

Friday nights are reserved as date nights, but sometimes none of them really feel like getting dressed up or going out. Spark is all for not having to dress up as long as he can be with Blanche and Candela, he never really cares. Candela, while sad to miss any opportunity to dress up, is more than happy to throw on some night clothes and lay in the living room floor. Blanche… it’s hard to figure out what Blanche does and doesn’t want unless they specify, but as long as they can be near a book they’re happy. And Spark has a surprising amount of books in his tiny little apartment, so he knows that they’ve always got an escape from over stimulation.

Spark could live in a proper house like Candela and Blanche do, he makes more than enough as a team leader to afford the luxury, but instead he rents a studio apartment nearby work and eats unhealthy food. That’s actually why date night started, when Candela found out Spark ate mostly ramen and instant meals she’d nearly thrown a pokedex at him. Blanche had just picked him up off the floor by his arm and dragged him to their car, and thus date night was born.

Sometimes they had it at Blanche and Candela’s house, other times they’d rent a hotel room just for fun, but then there were the nights they stayed at Spark’s. His bed was nothing more than a glorified futon mattress, so the three of them tended to pull it off its frame and toss it onto the floor in the middle of the room and just relax.

Candela normally cooked, nearly hissing and spitting if Spark even attempted to help. She swore up and down that he was a curse upon a kitchen, and Blanche just rolled their eyes and made popcorn in the microwave, much to Candela’s disapproval. If she had things her way, everything would be made from scratch. But Blanche didn’t always have time for that, they had serious work to be done. Evolution was an ever expanding study, it was unbelievably important and couldn’t be put down for long.

At least that’s what they liked to tell themselves.

Spark could care less because he cared so much already. He loved his partners and he loved his job and he loved the places his job let him go. He loved breeding and handing off eggs to pokestop drops, he loved nurturing baby pokemon and then setting them up for adoption, he loved everything. He especially loved the way Candela and Blanche would react when they thought he was working too hard, how their hard or playful demeanors quickly softened and turned into something… new. Something that could only be described as ‘loving.’

Blanche was sitting with their back against the couch, a wii controller in their hands and eyes glued to the television. Spark was sprawled out on the floor, head in Blanche’s lap as he moved his own controller and bit his bottom lip.

“I will destroy you if you use that.” Blanche warned suddenly.

“Blanche, no destroying our boyfriend, we need him for stuff and things.” Candela called from the kitchen as she stirred something in a large pot.

“If he uses that green shell we’re going to be-Spark I swear to fuck!” Blanche’s arms jerked up high as Spark cackled from their lap. “Nope, we’re getting a new boyfriend, this one has disappointed me too many times.” Blanche muttered as their eyes narrowed at the screen.

“Spark stop antagonizing Blanche by kicking their ass at Mario Cart.” Candela said, though this time very fond.

“Blanche started it!” Spark said in a whine.

“Did not, you used a bomb on me first.” Blanche said as they jerked their elbow. “Donkey Kong get off the road.”

“You used bananas and ink. You totally started it.” Spark countered. “Holy shit where the fuck did Peach come from?”

“I know right? Her and DK have been kicking my ass all night.” Blanche glared at the screen as Candela walked in, spoon in hand and apron loose.

“You never curse unless we pull out Mario Cart, why is that?” she asked with a smirk.

“Because fuck Donkey Kong and his attempt at a coupe.” Blanche said as the match ended.

“Uh huh, foods done, by the way.” Candela held up the spoon and crooked her finger. As she turned she was left in nothing but one of Spark’s shirts and her own shorts. Had anything of Blanche fit her she’d be wearing that too, but she took what she got.

“Should we watch a movie and eat or wait until we’re done?” Spark asked as he sat up and shook his hair out. Blanche chuckled and leaned over to kiss his cheek before they stood too, then stretched.

“Do you want me to get fat?” Candela asked with a smile. “You know eating while you watch movies gets you fat.”

“That’s a fatter lie than your thighs.” Blanche muttered. Spark let out a hysterical bark of laughter than he quickly covered with his hands. Candela turned and narrowed her eyes.

“I can always order take away.” She warned, and Blanche smirked and put their hands up in defeat.

“Love you too.” They said proudly as they walked past her to the table.

“Yeah, love you Candela. Thanks for cooking.” Spark walked by and planted a kiss on both Candela’s cheeks, then sat at the table with a plop. Candela just beamed at them and rolled her eyes as she went to grab a ladle.


End file.
